Kaname's Love
by lovelovesun
Summary: In Kaname's POV, he finds out he is in love, he faces jealousy, and adventures at Cross Academy. Will the one he love, love him back? Or will she reject him, like she does with the other men approaching her dorm room at Cross Academy? Not for Zero lovers
1. Growing

A/N: Heller! Welcome to, "Kaname's Love"! This story is based off of his POV (point if view, I used to not know myself so, here you go X3) on not only his love for Yuuki, Yuuki never lost her memory! (gasp!) It explains how he fell in love with Yuuki, how they transferred to Cross Academy, dealing with jealousy, and their mother stays alive from the fight! All I am revealing is that she still dies, but I am not saying when...

Anyways, sorry to bore you, lets get on with it!

B.T.W I am full American, I will include NO Japanese! Sorry if your disappointed... (Only Onii-Sama. THATS. IT.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (I forgot the name of who does, so sorry "Person"!)

Chapter One: Growing ( Hehe, had to rename it after I wrote it X3)

As I was waiting for my dear mother to finally finish up in the hospital room, I looked for something to do. I was very confused what she was doing, and why Father Haruka was biting his nails off. Seriously, did I need to get a nurse for him?

As I heard a faint scream, I looked up from the blocks I had fortunately found to occupy my mind. Father rushed in, and he didn't come back for a while.

I was alone again.

I watched the door way, hoping my Pureblood powers would magically kick in and make them come back so we could leave this boring building.

I was dragged into the unfamiliar room with tan walls, and only one small window. The counters that were in every corner were flooding with tools I couldn't understand, and apparently wasn't aloud to touch.

I looked at the pink bundle in my dear Mother's hands, and I went over for a peek. I wasn't tall enough to see, so I lost interest and sat on a stool.

I heard a gurgle and a coo, and I rushed over. What was it, and why was its presence bursting with so much life, I almost had to open a window?

I tried peeking again, and this time I got to see the little face of smiles and joy.

That was when I finally learned joy, and I smiled for the first time in over a year.

OVOKOVOKO

At five years old, I played with my three year old sister. We were making faces and enjoying the endless hours of fun.

When mother called us over to the dining room, I helped walk the little Yuuki over to the table.

"Kaname, could you please sit Yuuki in her high chair?" Mother Juuri asked me. I nodded, excited to help my little sister out some more. Seeing her smile was all I really wanted and needed to survive.

We ate some dinner, and after I finished early, I helped feed Yuuki. I never knew a 3-year-old could be so excited over bananas and peaches.

2 YEARS LATER

Mother and Father were outside, defending precious Yuuki from our evil uncle, Rido. I stroked Yuuki's long hair that ended in the middle of her back, the chocolate brown strands getting softer every time.

"Onii-Sama, so much blood! Im scared! Where is Mommy and Daddy?!" Yuuki cried into my arm. My dear love was frightened. How dare that Rido.

"It'll be alright, just relax. I'm here, your safe in my arms..." I held Yuuki's soft cheek in my hand, afraid if I let her go, she might never return. I kissed he forehead, hoping to calm her down. It seemed to work a little, for she stopped sobbing and looked up at me. She smiled slightly, brightening my whole world. I thought about our future wedding, for she was born my fiancee.

"Oh Onii-Sama, I wish Mommy and Daddy were here!" She lay down in my lap until Mother walked in. She had blood splattered around her face and neck, but thankfully, Rido's presence was gone. The man who scared my beloved was gone...

"Mother?! Are you okay?!" I quickly rushed to her, Yuuki following as close behind as possible. I held Mothers hand as I led her to a chair.

"My dear son, thank you. I will rest her, restoring my energy to heal the wounds." Her eyes slowly closed, and I feared she may never wake. But when her breathing was started to slow to its normal pace, I smiled and walked to the couch. Yuuki climbed up and onto my lap.

"Im so happy Mommy is okay, I couldn't bear lose her!" Yuuki smiled at Mother, and we cuddled together, slowly falling asleep. But not before I kissed her forehead and whispered,"Goodnight, Yuuki..."

A/N: Duh, duh, duh! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have absolutely NO IDEA how long this is, for its my first chapter, story, by the time I upload this, this will have only been my second day on! Anywhooooo, please review, PM, follow, favorite, BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. I will probably update soon, because I have lots of free time, and I constantly have this laptop! I also only get homework for Math so... YUP.


	2. Discovering This New Love

A/N: Heller! Welcome to, "Kaname's Love"! This story is based off of his POV (point if view, I used to not know myself so, here you go X3) on not only his love for Yuuki, Yuuki never lost her memory! (gasp!) It explains how he fell in love with Yuuki, how they transferred to Cross Academy, dealing with jealousy, and their mother stays alive from the fight! All I am revealing is that she still dies, but I am not saying when...

Anyways, sorry to bore you, lets get on with it!

B.T.W I am full American, I will include NO Japanese! Sorry if your disappointed... (Only Onii-Sama. THATS. IT.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (I forgot the name of who does, so sorry "Person"!)

Chapter One: Growing ( Hehe, had to rename it after I wrote it X3)

As I was waiting for my dear mother to finally finish up in the hospital room, I looked for something to do. I was very confused what she was doing, and why Father Haruka was biting his nails off. Seriously, did I need to get a nurse for him?

As I heard a faint scream, I looked up from the blocks I had fortunately found to occupy my mind. Father rushed in, and he didn't come back for a while.

I was alone again.

I watched the door way, hoping my Pureblood powers would magically kick in and make them come back so we could leave this boring building.

I was dragged into the unfamiliar room with tan walls, and only one small window. The counters that were in every corner were flooding with tools I couldn't understand, and apparently wasn't aloud to touch.

I looked at the pink bundle in my dear Mother's hands, and I went over for a peek. I wasn't tall enough to see, so I lost interest and sat on a stool.

I heard a gurgle and a coo, and I rushed over. What was it, and why was its presence bursting with so much life, I almost had to open a window?

I tried peeking again, and this time I got to see the little face of smiles and joy.

That was when I finally learned joy, and I smiled for the first time in over a year.

OVOKOVOKO

At five years old, I played with my three year old sister. We were making faces and enjoying the endless hours of fun.

When mother called us over to the dining room, I helped walk the little Yuuki over to the table.

"Kaname, could you please sit Yuuki in her high chair?" Mother Juuri asked me. I nodded, excited to help my little sister out some more. Seeing her smile was all I really wanted and needed to survive.

We ate some dinner, and after I finished early, I helped feed Yuuki. I never knew a 3-year-old could be so excited over bananas and peaches.

2 YEARS LATER

Mother and Father were outside, defending precious Yuuki from our evil uncle, Rido. I stroked Yuuki's long hair that ended in the middle of her back, the chocolate brown strands getting softer every time.

"Onii-Sama, so much blood! Im scared! Where is Mommy and Daddy?!" Yuuki cried into my arm. My dear love was frightened. How dare that Rido.

"It'll be alright, just relax. I'm here, your safe in my arms..." I held Yuuki's soft cheek in my hand, afraid if I let her go, she might never return. I kissed he forehead, hoping to calm her down. It seemed to work a little, for she stopped sobbing and looked up at me. She smiled slightly, brightening my whole world. I thought about our future wedding, for she was born my fiancee.

"Oh Onii-Sama, I wish Mommy and Daddy were here!" She lay down in my lap until Mother walked in. She had blood splattered around her face and neck, but thankfully, Rido's presence was gone. The man who scared my beloved was gone...

"Mother?! Are you okay?!" I quickly rushed to her, Yuuki following as close behind as possible. I held Mothers hand as I led her to a chair.

"My dear son, thank you. I will rest her, restoring my energy to heal the wounds." Her eyes slowly closed, and I feared she may never wake. But when her breathing was started to slow to its normal pace, I smiled and walked to the couch. Yuuki climbed up and onto my lap.

"Im so happy Mommy is okay, I couldn't bear lose her!" Yuuki smiled at Mother, and we cuddled together, slowly falling asleep. But not before I kissed her forehead and whispered,"Goodnight, Yuuki..."

A/N: Duh, duh, duh! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have absolutely NO IDEA how long this is, for its my first chapter, story, by the time I upload this, this will have only been my second day on! Anywhooooo, please review, PM, follow, favorite, BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. I will probably update soon, because I have lots of free time, and I constantly have this laptop! I also only get homework for Math so... YUP.


End file.
